Chronicles of the Hated God
by Louise-san
Summary: What would you do if you were the most hated God in the entire world ? This story might answer this for you !
1. My name you ask ?

**Chapter 1: My name you ask?**

Life is boring. And when I say life, I am talking about the life as a God. Because yes, I am indeed the God of Evil, the one everyone hates and the one everyone chases. To think I was destined to this miserable life the moment I was born… What a rotten luck I have.

It's been more than three thousand years that I wander alone, in the universe. First, I thought I was by myself, but then, I saw it: what you humans call Earth. That small planet was full of life. There were beasts that you now call dinosaurs. Ahhh….What a wonderful age it was. Even if I couldn't approach the surface, I could see that those animals were in a very specific period of their evolution, I didn't know that it would turn out this way…

Don't you dare judge me on what I am going to say, but I can now confess that I am the one who destroyed that specie. Don't blame me, everyone who was alone for such a great amount of time like me would have done the same thing! I just wanted to have friends after all… I just came through the atmosphere like I did in any other planet I ever visited before. But the thing is that the planets I visited before were already abandoned. Must I recall you that I do not have an actual physical form and that each time I appear, a disaster happens. What do you want me to say, I just didn't know all of that at the time.

It was unexpectedly a sunny and bright day; I was just looking at that small globe full of life and I just though about how cool it would be if I could talk to them and befriend them. So I just approached the atmosphere and touched it. It immediately became black and an enormous storm formed at the exact place where I last touched it. Then, it was an enormous sound. I just had to turn away to see the meteor coming my way. I don't know if you can imagine my surprise: was I the one who just did that? I remember that I tried to stop this rock from outer space, but when my essence touched it; its diameter only became bigger. I could only watch it crashing on that small planet, killing most of its species.

That is when I decided not to ever touch a single thing again, waiting for the most developed and understanding specie to develop. Well I can assure you I am still looking for it… I really thought I had a chance with humans, but they were just as dumb as the others, only seeing me as a bad God. A God of Chaos. Humans gave me many names, but my favourite is the name those priests gave me in that small island that is Japan. Amatsu Mikaboshi, the August Star of Heaven.


	2. The Others

**Chapter 2 : The Others**

I only became a God because I was asked to. The Others wanted me to be part of the N.G.O. No, it is not what you think it is. N.G.O. stands for Negative Gods Organisation. Because yes, as you may have already guessed, I am not the only one who was given this title. In fact, the Others were here way before me, at the time of the creation of Earth. And when I am talking about the Others, I am talking about the other Gods like me. We are a lot, actually. More than a hundred: the Roman and Greek Gods are always in war, they can't stand the fact that they are this similar. The Egyptian Gods are sometimes invited to join their quarrel. Don't ask me why, I don't know either. The Hindi Gods like to stay by themselves. The Christian God is always with his angels, ignoring the others. The Jew God is talking a lot with everyone. He seems to be the curious type. The Muslim God is always watching Earth, like wondering what humans are evolving into. And they are many others, but I just can't say all their names.

For us, members of the N.G.O, we are always in small groups. I particularly like to be in the company of Seth and Hades; they don't talk much at least.

I am officially part of the Japanese Gods Alliance, even though I dislike them all. They all look down on me, always criticising…

But our particularity is that none of us, Gods in general, can go down on Earth. We are all meant to stay up there, in our own world, looking at the tiny planet with a bored expression. The only ones who are always having fun are the Gods of War. There is always something to entertain them down there.

I sometimes feel I am an outsider of this world. Being a God isn't funny and especially being a Negative God. Nobody gives a damn about how you feel or how you are doing. After all, you are the bad guy, right ? I never heard even one human say something good or kind about me. I am the God of Chaos, the one you see at the end of times, not a pink unicorn or a cute kitten. I was one of those Gods you fear more than everything, and that you don't want to importunate. At least, in the 17th century humans' point of view. Now, I don't think I am even believed in anymore.

At least, that's what I thought until I heard a prayer. A prayer for me.


	3. The Call

Chapter 3 : the Call

Prayers aren't rare, at least, they aren't for the Good Gods. Satan was maybe the only member of the N.G.O who was receiving more than two prayers a day. Satanists they were called.

I looked down on Earth; the call was from Japan. From Kobe more exactly. I tried to listen to what the prayer was about but couldn't hear a thing : the noise was too indistinct. I went near the Globe and concentrated. It was a girl. Sixteen to twenty regarding to her voice. I made the black in my mind and heard the following :

" Dear God of Chaos, I know you feel lonely, people must be avoiding you because they think you are bad. But I know you aren't ! You are the one who saved me from that plane crash after all. I know it because I saw you face few seconds before the impact. But... I just know that I am going to die soon. Doctors told me that I only have a month left. So please, let me be forever by your side ! The Other Gods that everyone worship were never there for me when I needed them. But you were. I am begging you, please let me stay with you, so that we won't be alone anymore. I may sound too cocky but you are my only hope left. I don't want to be with the other boring people. I want to be with you ! My savior ! "

The voice stopped ringing in my head. I returned to reality. An plane crash ? I certainly wasn't the one who saved her, I couldn't even approach Earth without causing a disaster! But the only thing that mattered was that someone called me. Someone actually cared about the God of Chaos and that surely made my day. I wanted to know more about this girl. I wasn't going to leave her alone. I was going to help her !

I went to the Prayer Office and waited in the line. Everyone was looking at me as if I wasn't meant to be there. When my turn finally arrived, I said :

"I received a prayer five minutes ago, can you tell me from who it was ? "

The reception guy raised one of his brows and asked me to change my appearance first. I had completely forgotten that I wasn't in any physical shape. I turned myself into a tall men wearing a long black cloak and a black robe. My face was covered by a white mask. The star of Chaos was printed on it, as black as the cloak. All around the mask, I added black fur. I asked:

"Better ?

-Way better. It's your first time here right ?

-Yes.

-Ok, you just have to sign this and you will be able to see your contractor.

-Sign ? Isn't that a thing humans do ?

-Don't ask questions. It's the rules."

I signed the paper he gave me.

"Thanks a lot sir. So... Yes, you indeed received a Prayer from a girl. Name : Yume Lee. Age : 17. She was born in Seoul but now lives in Kobe. She is half Korean half Japanese. She nearly died in an airplane crash but survived due to luck. Estimated time of death : in one week.

-A week ?

\- Yes...Humans do die quickly don't they ?"

I said nothing. The guy continued :

" Since it is your first prayer, do you want me to tell you how it works to help her ?

-Please do.

\- You see the local near the Reincarnation Office ? Go there. Once there, Hypnos, that Greek God that nobody likes, will put you to sleep and you will be able to go on Earth.

\- I thought Gods couldn't go on Earth.

\- Oh, you can't. But the human body you will create before going to Earth can. You control the body at distance, but it is like you are human !

\- How come I wasn't aware of that before ?

\- Only the Gods who have received a prayer know about it. You cannot inform the other Gods who didn't already have a prayer before.

\- Or else ?

\- You are executed, of course ! "

He smiled and gave me a blue card.

"Show this to the spirits at the front door, they will let you enter."

I thanked him and went outside. When I showed the card he gave me, the spirits laughed and opened the door. What I saw inside was weirder than I expected...


End file.
